Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a female pink hedgehog who is infatuated with Sonic and wields a hammer. History Sonic CD Sonic met Amy on Little Planet, where she fell in love with him but was kidnapped by Metal Sonic. Sonic was able to defeat him and rescue her. Sonic the Fighters Amy competed in a tournament to decide who flies the rocket up to the Death Egg 2 to fight Dr. Robotnik. She lost the tournament to Sonic. Sonic R Amy entered the Grand Prix hoping to impress Sonic by winning. Sonic Adventure While Amy was shopping in Station Square, longing to fight alongside Sonic again, she ran into a bird that was on the run from the Eggman robot, ZERO. Like Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, Amy is calling Robotnik "Eggman" at this point. Amy ran into Sonic and asked him to be the bird's protector, while still in love with him. Sonic was weirded out by Amy and tried to avoid her. Eventually Amy and the bird were captured by ZERO, who took them to the Egg Carrier. Eggman sent E-102 Gamma to bring the bird to him, and Amy commented on how Eggman failed to give him feelings. Gamma had a change of heart and released Amy, who was then chased through the Hot Shelter by ZERO, after which she received a vision of the past from Tikal. After Amy stopped Sonic from killing Gamma during their battle, Tails flew Amy away from the Egg Carrier. Upon arrival at Station Square, Amy decided to help the bird find his parents. After being chased through Final Egg by ZERO, Amy searched the Egg Carrier and found the bird's parents. When the bird was attacked by ZERO, Amy became enraged and fought ZERO, eventually destroying him. She was also present during Sonic's fight with Perfect Chaos. Her playable stages have her slower than Sonic, and using her hammer as her main weapon. Sonic Adventure 2 When Sonic was framed for robbing a bank by Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy knew he was innocent and rescued him from Prison Island (at one point mistaking Shadow for Sonic). She and the others escaped Prison Island before it was destroyed by Shadow. She travelled with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to the Space Colony ARK, where she was left behind. She was, however, able to convince Shadow to save the world instead of destroy it. Sonic Advance Amy travelled with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to defeat Eggman. Sonic Advance 3 Amy travelled with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream the Rabbit to fight Eggman and Gemerl. Sonic Heroes Amy formed Team Rose with Cream and Big the Cat, with a mission to find Froggy and Chocola, who were kidnapped by Metal Sonic. They fought Metal Sonic (disguised as Eggman), as well as fighting Team Sonic and Team Chaotix. After they defeated Metal Sonic with his Egg Emperor mech, Froggy and Chocola were released, and Amy chased Sonic around. When Metal Sonic transformed into Metal Madness, Team Rose was the first to fight him. Amy is the only character who cannot inflict damage on Metal Sonic during the final battle. After Metal Sonic's defeat, Amy chased after Sonic again. Shadow the Hedgehog Amy appeared on the Black Comet alongside Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Eggman. The six were paralyzed by Black Doom, who sent carnivorous Black Arms to eat them, but they somehow escaped the aliens and the comet before it was destroyed by Shadow. Sonic Riders Amy entered Eggman's Grand Prix alongside Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles against Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross. Amy got angry at Wave for insulting Tails, and was the first to race against her, but lost. Later Amy hitched a ride aboard Eggman's Eggmobile as he made his way to Babylon Garden, and was captured by Eggman. Sonic rescued her by attacking Eggman (and Amy) with his tornado attack. Later Amy fought alongside Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, and Storm against Babylon Guardian. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Amy found an Ark of the Cosmos, and Storm chased after her for it. Eventually she threw the Ark at Storm, hitting him in the face. Amy travelled with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles from this point on, to Gigan Rocks to solve the riddle of the Arks, and to Crimson Tower to defeat Eggman, and to Babylon Garden (where she did not race alongside the three of them and the Babylon Rogues against Master Core: ABIS), to riding with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles at the end of the game when Tails explained the Babylonians' backstory. Sonic Free Riders Amy competed as part of Team Rose, alongside Cream and Vector. All four teams raced against Eggman in the end. Sonic Rush Blaze the Cat sometimes ran into Amy, who suggested that she work with Sonic, which Blaze refused for a while. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Amy mistook Silver for Sonic, she decided to help him find the one he was looking for. When she realized that he was looking for Sonic and intended to kill him, she tried to convince him not to, but Mephiles the Dark maintained that Silver must kill Sonic. Later Amy rescued Princess Elise from Eggman, unaware that she was in love with Sonic as well, before Elise was captured by Eggman again. Later, Amy helped collect the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic after he was killed by Mephiles. When Elise killed Solaris in the past, the game's events were erased. Amy was actually the third character for Silver's story. Sonic Unleashed Ironically, Amy "mistook" Sonic in werehog form for Sonic, and soon after thought he was someone else (as was the case with Shadow and Silver). She often appeared alongside Professor Pickle. Sonic Generations Amy was present at Sonic's birthday, but was captured by Time Eater and turned to stone at Chemical Plant, from which she was restored by Sonic and Classic Sonic. She later cheered for Sonic during his battle with Time Eater. Sonic Lost World Amy appeared alongside Knuckles talking to Sonic on occasion. The Deadly Six sucked the life out of them with the extractor, but Tails was able to return all their energy to them. Sonic Forces After Sonic was defeated by Infinite and Eggman took over the world, Amy was part of the resistance against him, and survived the final battle. Other appearances *Amy is playable in the Mario & Sonic Olympics series. Trivia *Amy is the counterpart of Chi-Chi and/or Bulma from Dragonball Z. *When compared with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters, Amy is often paired with Pinkie Pie. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Sonic CD characters Category:Sonic the Fighters characters Category:Sonic R characters Category:Sonic Adventure characters Category:Sonic Adventure 2 characters Category:Sonic Advance characters Category:Sonic Advance 3 characters Category:Sonic Heroes characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic Riders characters Category:Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity characters Category:Sonic Free Riders characters Category:Sonic Rush characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) characters Category:Sonic Unleashed characters Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Sonic Lost World characters Category:Playable characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Furries Category:Sonic Forces characters